Don't Avoid Me
by Remy.Nami
Summary: A messed up weird unfinished SuzaLulu story that went wrong for a stupid reason.


Lelouch's POV:

He avoided me like I was nothing. His emerald eyes never shot once glance towards me. Sometimes he'd rarely come to school and yet he managed to have some well grades.

I suppose he has a reason to avoid and hate me. Finding out his best friend-- well ex-friend now, was Zero, his number one enemy. I was at least grateful that he didn't kill me or do anything to punish me.

Well I guess this is a punishment.

Nunally would constantly ask me if things are going alright with Suzaku. I could only muster up the strength to smile and say he was fine. In reality it was the opposite for him.

I wish to accomplice with Suzaku soon. Maybe he was listen and reason to me. Wait. That's not a positive chance. I didn't know where to move now. My King was cornered and stuck. So what I am to do now?

-Next Day-

Suzaku was doing the same routine. Ignoring my tactics to speak with him and would leave the classroom faster than anyone. If he was forced to be at the student council room he would talk with Milly or Rival, maybe even Nina. Except me of course. Kallen would avert her eyes back and forth to Suzaku and me but I just shook my head, clearly stating she can't resolve anything.

It wasn't until Milly started to notice and took action. Serious action. The result: Suzaku and I ended up alone in the student council with no escape.

Right now he was sitting down on the chair arms crossed and looking out the window with a glare. I wanted to say something at this moment, but I choose not to. It was silent for a while until with a surprise he opened his mouth.

"How's Nunally?" I furrowed my brow and responded. "Doing great. She…misses you."

Suzaku glanced at me for a split second then frowned. "Tell her I'm rather caught up with my job, but I'll come visit her when she has free time to be _alone_." I narrowed my eyes now. "Alone? Seriously you're just trying to do anything to ignore and avoid me right?" Suzaku glared at me now.

"I'm obligated to speak to you or not, but right now I don't even want to hear your voice anymore nor your presence." I stood up from my seat and clenched my fists. "Sorry to disappoint you, but if you haven't notice Suzaku, we are currently stuck in the student council room. Unless you at least pretend to make up with me, we can get out and you can go back to the avoiding game."

Suzaku didn't respond and ignored me again. I sighed frustrated at his actions and back down.

The room was silent again. Suzaku then stood up and sat across from me and grabbed some papers. He clicked his pen and started writing on the paper that he got. I noticed he was doing some of his homework and I decided to do the same.

He stopped for a moment then went back to his work and didn't look up once.

I looked down at my problem and smirked. Maybe if I just try. I brought my head up and gave an innocent question. "Suzaku I know you don't want to hear my voice, but could you explain this problem to me?"

He clenched his teeth and gripped his pen. He knew what I was trying to do. Start a conversation or at least do so by asking him for help. Knowing him he'll probably will. He slammed his pen down and looked at me angrily. "Which one?" He seethed out coldly.

I blinked and slid the paper over to his side and pointed it out calmly. He sighed. "I know what you trying to do Lelouch, but really, this question is simple even for the air-headed Rival."

I shrug. "Anything to get you to talk to me." Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Whatever, all you need to do is add the solution of the secondary number and then multiply it with the exponent, after that divide what you get and that's the answer. See simple. Anything else before I return to my work."

I circled the answer in a second. "Nothing yet, but thanks for the help." Suzaku scoffed coldly.

My violet eyes gazed over Suzaku and he quickly finished his work a little after he did. Suzaku was resting his head in his arms and his eyes looking to his right. I placed my left palm under my chin and my right arm reached out and touched Suzaku's brown hair.

My fingers ran through his scalp and he stiffened then stood up abruptly and narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you doing?" I smile. "Relaxing you. You've been out of it lately and I understand that most of the problem is me so can't we talk?"

Suzaku shoved my arm away. "About what exactly? I clearly don't want to talk about you betraying me and being Zero this whole time." I glare at him. "Well I didn't take it so lightly that my best friend was my enemy when I found out that you were piloting the Lancelot. Yet I understood you're reasons and I always told my subordinates not to kill you."

Suzaku looked down and sighed nodding. "You're right, thanks but that doesn't help change things."

I bit my lip. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry and that I really care for you?" Suzaku looked away. "No not really…"

-Outside the door-

Milly was tired and annoyed. Sure she had just found out Lulu was Zero, but hey Suzaku and Lulu was the main problem so with a loud sigh she opened the door and slammed them open.

-In the room-

I turned around and saw an aggravated Milly. "Oh come on Lulu, it's obvious you care for Suzaku—no love him, so just kiss him and live happily together!!"

Suzaku sighed. "Milly you just ruined the whole story! It was barely getting to the middle!!" Milly shrugged. "Well the writer is getting tired so hurry up and kiss before she stops typing this story all together."

I glance at Suzaku who shrugs and nods. "Whatever let's do this…" He came towards me mumbling how much he wanted this story to continue the right way.

I lean in closer to Suzaku and place my lips over his. He tenses a little then stars responding to the kiss and opened his mouth. I shoved my tongue in and licked all over inside his mouth and sucked on his tongue savoring each taste.

He kissed back with much passion and shoved me against the wall and started to remove my blazer when Milly pushed him away.

"That's enough…I doubt you two can have sex in less than two minutes so this is the end of the !"

Lulu: WHAT? OH COME ON!

Suza: Wow…how nice

-Sob- Yes I was extremely tired so I couldn't finish the whole story...but that was like two months ago! So I'm not tired anymore. Yet...too lazy. XD Haha I love messing with my friends.


End file.
